


Imaginary Friends

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Baby Kíli, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friends, Uncle Thorin, battles, uncle Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili wakes early on the morning of the Midwinter Festival and sees that it is snowing the urge to go and play with his friends becomes too much to resist and he soon finds himself engaged in the greatest battle that Middle Earth has ever seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



Kili looks out the window at the snow covered ground, excitement floods through his body as he watches the sun rise, Fili was still sound asleep curled up in the blanket, giggling in his sleep, Kili hugged his toy doggy, and sticks his thumb in his mouth while twirling his dark curls around his finger. he widen his eyes staring with wonder at a cat running around in the snow. He longed to jump on his uncle's bed but thinks better of it uncle Thowin will smack my bottom and uncle Thran will shout!.

I want to go out in the snow! Kili moans then looks at his cuddly dog “ You want to play in the snow don't you Mr eggy” He says giving his stuffed toy a sloppy kiss and jumps from the window sill and clutches his brown buckled boots and leather coat along with the toy. He glances at the midwinter tree and smiles then has an idea “ We will catch a rabbit Our Uncles will be so proud, Uncle Thran may let us ride his back like he is a reindeer” he say to his cuddly grabbing his little bow an arrow.

He tried to reach up for the lock but finds he is too small, he gazes around the living room rubbing his face trying to find something to stand on then looks at a particularly high present, and smiles, he runs over to the tree and drags the pretty wrapped gift over to the door and hoists himself on top of it and smiles as he reaches the handle. He hears a crunch and topples onto the floor landing on his bottom, he gets up rubbing his bottom and slowly examines the gift picking up the label Thr… oh no its uncle Thran’s! he panics and quickly puts the present back where he found it no one will know, all better he thinks grabbing his bow and dog and runs outside into the white blanket of fresh sleet and rolls around in it chucking it in the air yay snow! he thinks happily and runs across the field dragging his blue toy behind him .

The little brunet runs into the woods “ Little bunnies,little bunnies I want to eat stew” he sings happily” then stops in a clearing “ do you hear that eggy?” he asks the toy and places it under the tree. The little brunet holds out his bow and arrow in front of him “ Wh..Who is there?” he asks bravely taking a few steps forward with his bow in front of him and giggles when he sees his friends appear from the tree’s “ What took you so long” he asks the elf princess and dwarf prince with a smile.

The elven princess steps forward with her long brown wavy hair flowing, she is wearing a purple dress make of the finest silk, and has a headdress of flowers of all colours and a shimmering necklace made up of runestones with a silver amulet in the centre, she carried a thin sword in her belt and a bow on her back “ Hail Kili prince of Erebor” the child Princess Luna smiles in way of greeting and reaches out and takes his hand in hers.

The dark haired prince bows he has a dark red tunic and an axe made of the toughest steel, it had rubies in the halt and a braid that tucked behind his ear, he wore black trousers and had golden rings one on each finger all shimmering brightly, he had a silver ring through his nose and also a bow to his back “ My shield brother you are here” Taurnil the child prince grins, holding kili’s other hand.

The three friends walk back to the clearing and Kili stops running over to the tree “ Eggy my pet doggy must come too” He beams putting him in the hood on his coat” he takes his companions hands and continues deep into the woods.

“ Stop My princes” Luna suddenly says looking through the forest in front of them with narrowed eyes, she pricks up her ears and listens.

“ What do your elf eyes see Lady Luna?” Taurnil asks getting his axe out of his belt ready to spring in to action “ Have your bow ready Prince Kili” he advises then looks to the dog “ make sure he is ready to fight”.

Kili holds his bow and arrow out in front of him, he can hear movement up ahead “ what is it Luna?” he asks wishing he had the keen sight of an elf.

“ Its…. Its Smaug and Azog and a company of orcs, they had brought trolls” She gasps looking at her friends “ We are outnumbered”.

Kili looks at his friends with a stern expression on his face “ We can take them our hearts are pure” he looks around the little clearing “ I have an idea lets climb High, They can’t get us then we can shoot at them” He suggests then turns to his toy dog “ You are to stay here and protect us” he orders jumping up at the low branches finally clasping hold of it.

Luna climbed the tree with ease and grace, climbing came easy to her being an elf and positions herself in amongst the branches looking down below.

Taurnil jumped at the tree struggling to get a grip “ I am not made for climbing” he moans feeling close to tears “ I'm too little” Luna climbs down the tree and holds out her hand to Taurnil, As does Kili together they pull him up into the tree.

Kili puts his finger to his lips as the other two begin to talk “ Shhh we gotta be quiet” he says hearing the rustle of bushes and points his arrow at the clearing below, his brother suddenly rushes into the clearing 

“Kili, Kee, it’s not funny, come out” Fili demands wiping tears from his face, When he had woken up and found his baby brother gone he had searched the whole house and ran into his uncles room sobbing.

“ Fee Climb before you get eaten, he holds out his hand for his brother who reluctantly takes it “ you don't want to be dragon food”.

“ But theres no one there Kee just me and you” he says squinting into the clearing for sign of the danger.

“ Luna saw them with her eyes, and elfs have amazing eyesight silly and Taurnil says we have to be ready even Eggy going to fight, now take out your swords” he orders as Luna signals there enemies approach.

“ But Kili, who’s Luna and Who Is Taurnil?” he asks looking up the tree to where the younger is looking “ There’s no one there!, you're being silly, get down or uncle Thorin will Spank you” he warns seeing his brothers eyes widen and feeling a little smug “ They found the broken present and they both said you're in big trouble, and Thran has already said you will be cleaning out the ponies for a whole month”.

“ Your a pooh pooh head, telling them I was gone” Kili says feeling hurt “ And now you call me silly I hope smaug eats you”.

“ Prince Kili they are near” Luna warns interrupting the brothers swabble.

Taurnil looks down and watches their enemies enter the clearing he eyes the Red fire breather with disgust as he enters the clearing along side Azog the defiler “ Baruk Khazâd!” he cries leaping from the tree.

Luna jumps and aims her bow at an orc shooting him straight in the head “ Vile creatures” she hisses shouting another arrow this him aiming for its eye.

Kili jumps down from the tree in front of the Red dragon “ I won't let you eat my uncles he cries aiming his arrow at the hideous beast “ You leave them alone you big ugly bully”. 

Fili looks at his baby brother in confusion as he swishes a twig through the air at nothing but a handful of snowflakes. But as he looks at Kili jump around, his cheeks flushed with exhilaration, he feels a spark of excitement ignite in him too and he soon forgets about his uncles and reaches for a branch, snapping off two short twigs. “Fear not, prince Kili!” he calls out. “Prince Fili is behind you! He will help kill the beast!” And he runs up to his little brother, his twigs held forward, ready to strike.

Kili can hear the others swords swish and bares his teeth at the dragon “ You are for it now Fili is the bravest Warrior in the land, even Braver than Dwalin and hes scary, he will make you into worms” he says waving his sword at smaugs face “ You worm”.

“Yes, I will stab you with my swords!” Fili calls out. Then leans towards his baby brother. “What are we fighting, Kili?” he whispers softly in his ear, keeping his swords pointing into the night around them.

“Smaug he wants to eat uncle Thowin and Thran” he says slashing his weapon through the air “ I won't let him!”.

“No!” Fili joins in the swinging of their sword at the enemy. “We will defeat Smaug! Come, warriors! We will defend our king!!” he calls out and runs further into the woods, chasing after the dragon and his evil army of orcs.

Kili follows his brother “ watch out Fee” he calls in warning and shoots the orc in the chest who is attacking Fili “ thats for trying to kill my brother”.

Fili rolls over into the snow. “I am hit!” he cries out to his baby brother. “Kee, help me!”

Kili runs over to his older brother and falls to his knees “ No,No not my Fili” he can feel his chin wobble at the thought of his brother really being shot and wraps his arms around his shoulders and can feel tears feel his eyes “ No Fee I'm sorry I said I hope smaug eats you”.

“What is going on here?” a deep even voice sounds behind the two boys. “Why are you two outside in the snow?!”

Kili runs up to his uncles legs and hugs them “ Uncle, The Orc got Fili and now he’s hurt and I was so mean, make him better” he sobs wiping his eyes on His uncles legs and grabbing for his long blonde hair “ I don't want him to die”.

Thranduil looks over his shoulder at Thorin who is still tying his thick chamber coat around his waist as his heavy step makes him sink deep into the snow. “You will both die if you don’t go inside right now,” he snaps back at the youngster, but then softens a little as he sees Kili’s wobbly lip and his wide brown eyes glistening with tears gleam up at him.

Thorin runs into the clearing panting “ What do you two think you are doing you are in big trouble, I don’t care if it is Midwinter” he growls then looks at Kili and can see his cheeks are wet “ Whats wrong Little one? are you hurt? he says more softly rushing over to Kili.

“ Fili Is dying” Kili sobs.

Luna approaches Kili and wraps his arms around him “ We must heal him, Me and the elven king can Heal him”

“Uncle Thran can you and Princess Luna make him better” he asks sniffling.

Thranduil looks to Thorin, understanding the two young dwarves are playing some imaginary battle. “Who is princess Luna?” he asks at the brunet youngster as the watches Thorin kneel beside the blond, who is shivering in the snow.

Kili looks at his Uncle wide- eyed “ Princess Luna of Rivendell, you should know that” he says astounded as Taurnil nears “ And This is Price Taurnil of the Iron hills.”

“ At your service your highness” the black haired Prince bows.

Thranduil raises an eyebrow at the empty space that Kili is pointing too and exchanges a quick glance with his husband. Then he makes a decision. “Of course,” he smiles at the young dwarf and then turns to his imaginary friends. “My apologies, milady Luna and milord Taurnil,” he opens his hand from the heart in the traditional elvish greeting. “Of course I know, your names are heralded across the lands! Thank you for coming to our aid. Now, we must hurry to help the fallen prince.”

Thorin looks at his lover confused he’s lost it, they all have finally lost it! he thinks looking around the clearing then puts his hands on his husbands shoulder “ Are you feeling alright love?” he asks concerned, 

Thranduil begins to laugh and winks at his partner. “Aw, come Thorin, have you already forgotten what it was like being young and running around with wooden swords fighting imaginary dragons? By Aule your younger days were a lot more recent than mine,” he says under his breath. And then loudly, “Now, King Thorin of Durin, will you fight with us?”

Thorin looks at Thranduil a frown on his face “ My father always said never fall in love with an elf they're all crazy now come on before we catch our deaths” Thorin says grumply picking up the stuffed soaking wet doggy “ and no dog Kili its wet through”.

Thranduil looks at Kili’s defeated face and then at Fili who is still sat in the snow clutching his chest where he had been hit by his imagined enemy. “Fear not, princes of Durin,” he smiles, putting a hand on Kili’s shoulder, completely ignoring his lover. “The King has fallen ill to the cold sickness. But we will stand and we will fight! Now, come princes Luna and help me heal prince Fili of his grievous wound.” And he strides towards the shivering blond.

Luna kneels down beside the blonde haired prince “ Don’t worry my golden prince, We will aid your recovery”, she promises holding his hand.

“ All mad all bloody mad” Thorin mutters then feels his brunet haired nephew punch his leg.

“ Shut up, you mad old king” he orders “ You have cold sickness you are the mad one”.

Thranduil looks at Thorin’s shocked face and chuckles at his fiery nephew. Then he turns to the blond prince and scoops him in his arms. The lad is soaking wet! “Prince Fili is badly wounded,” he turns to Kili and Thorin, looking grave. “We will have to return with him to Erebor with at once to attend to his wounds. Prince Fili and prince Taurnil, will you be able to stave off the horde until Luna and I return?”

Taurnil runs into the clearing panting “ They are reforming and there’s more” he says in a panic and bites his lips as he hears a crash and the soaring of wings in the air “ Smaug is coming make ready”.

Kili turns to his Uncle Thorin “ I need you to snap out of it and fight its Smaug he is going to eat you for breakfast”.

Thorin finds his frown gradually turn into a smile “ We will do this together” he grins pulling out his sword which he carried with him at all times “ And we win” he promises twisting his sword in the air.

“Hooray!” Fili cheers, clutching onto uncle Thranduil. “Kill him uncle Thorin! Kill Smaug, Kili! I - I will be okay,” he whimpers, clutching his chest again. “Uncle Thran and princess Luna will save me.” And he pops his thumb in his mouth as he snuggles into the embrace of the elfking who wraps him up in his mantle and carries him towards their home.

Kili watches them leave the clearing then looks too his brave companions “ Its us against them now the most important thing is to protect king Thowin from Smaug” he informs Taurnil who nods in understanding.

“ I will guard him with my life” Taurnil promises and holds his friends hand giving it a reassuring squeeze “ If this is to end in fire then we will all burn together”.

Kili looks at his uncle who smiles down at him “ Now smaug has got Azog too who will probably be running along the ground with a band of orcs they both want to make you into their food so you can't let them” he states and holds on to his toy dog” Eggy will bite them”.

Thorin smiles as his nephew and holds his hand “ Don't worry little Kee we shall win” he promises looking into the trees waiting for his nephews signal.

Kili can feel his eyes widen in horror as the huge winged beast flies into sight “ Uncle right there he points feeling his finger tremble.

Thorin runs in the direction his nephew has indicated waving his long sword in the air “ Die you coward of a dragon you witless worm”. he roars moving his sword through the air with a woosh.

Kili runs holding his friends hand and heads towards the pale orc, Taurnil slashes his axe against the fiends shoulder “ Die smelly orc” he roars with a look of determination on his face as he helps his dwarven friend. 

“Kili, look out!” Thorin roars, jumping in front of his nephew. “Your bow! I cannot kill him with my sword! Only your bow can bring down the drake!”

 

Thranduil peels the young prince out of his wet clothes. “No peeking, princess Luna,” he chuckles as he wraps Fili’s shivering frame in a thick fur blanket and he pokes the fire back to life. “You fought bravely, young prince,” he places a gentle kiss on the youngster’s forehead.

Fili smiles looking at his Uncle “ Kili was so excited I couldn’t resist playing along” he says his teeth chattering as He pulls the furrs close.

“Me neither,” Thranduil chuckles as he rubs Fili’s back to warm him up. “You are a good big brother,” he praises the young prince. “Will you be alright here for a moment whilst I go and find Thorin and Kili? And then I will make us all hot apple cider to warm us up.”

Fili nods wrapping a blanket around himself “ Then can we do presents?” he asks brightly then remembers Kili breaking Thranduil’s present “ Is uncle Thorin really mad with Kili, he did not mean too”.

“I am sure it will be fine,” Thranduil brushes his hand through Fili’s hair. “Although Kili was very naughty to run off into the night without telling me or Thorin. But you must not worry about it, okay. And yes, we can do presents when we are all warm and dry again.”

Fili jumps with excitement “ Oh Yay” he beams and sticks his thumb into his mouth and curls up on the sofa feeling sleepy “ Just going to nap” he yawns.

Thranduil smiles at the little dwarf and then leaves the room to find his partner and the little brunet trouble maker.

“ Get off my uncle” Kili screams hitting the dragons head with his sword “ You ugly smelly, stupid dragon” he snarls and begins kicking him too trashing wildly.

Thranduil walks up to the dwarven king and puts his hand on his shoulder. “How is the battle going, you grumpy old dwarf?” he smirks.

Thorin looks at his nephew beating thin air “ well Kili is bashing Smaugs head coz he tried to bite my leg of and Taurnil has chopped azog other arm off” he laughs as Kili does a little turn and kicks a tree. 

“Well, I don’t know about you but I could do with a glass of wine. How about we finish these evil vapours once and for all and go snuggle up in front of the fire?”

Thorin grin at his beloved giving him a little kiss on the cheek “ I think that is a very good idea, lets do this” he says walking over to his nephew “ We will take it from here Prince Kee” he says watching the youngster fall to the floor clutching his teddy and giggle.

Thranduil draws his elvish blade, which he had taken with him when the boys had first gone missing. “This is the end, you pathetic excuse for a dragon!” he shouts into the night. “I have faced lizards far more scary than you!” And he lets out an elvish battle cry and makes a little show for Thorin’s nephew as he twirls his sword through the air, completing the battle sequence by slicing his blade down vertically and cleaving in half a pile of snow.

Kili claps “ Go Uncle Thran kill the ugly monster” he says cheering his uncle on “ Oh watch his tail” he calls in warning to his uncle Thorin and sticks his thumb in his mouth.

Thorin slashes at the invisible dragon “ Die Smaug” He hisses cutting where his nephew is pointing wide eyed.

Thranduil stumbles backwards and wraps his arm around Kili. “T-thank you, Thorin,” he says. “That was close. If Kili had not shouted that warning …!” he winks at the little brunet dwarf. “You saved me, Kili.”

Kili smiles under his Thumb “ Luna and Taurnil have gone they are chasing Azog away” he holds out his arms to Thranduil “ Will you carry me uncle?” he asks yawning.

The elfking sheaths his sword and bends himself down low to scoop the sleepy dwarfling in his arms. “Alright then, little warrior prince. Let’s return to prince Fili. I have promised him hot cider.” He looks to Thorin who smiles warmly at the two of them.

Thorin looks at his nephew suddenly sternly “ Kili you must not go off on your own into the night me and your uncle were both so worried” he says moving his hair out of his face and looking to his partner for backup when Kili stares at him wide eyed.

“Uncle Thorin is right, Kili,” Thranduil nods. “It was a silly and dangerous thing to do. What if we had not come to help?” He shakes his head at Thorin when he can see the dwarf wants to argue. He is too young. Use his imagination to aid your warning. “Smaug could have eaten you and your brother. You must never run of without asking us first, even if it is to play in the snow. Understood?”

“ But Princess Luna and Prince Taurnil would not have let me get eaten or Fili” he says staring at them both “ I am a warrorer like you both are”. he says quietly cuddling into his uncles chest and playing with his hair.

Thorin can feel himself soften “ Little Kee, Uncle Tranduil is right what if your friends had not been there to help?” he asks.

“ They’re always there” Kili smiles.

Thorin rolls his eyes. “Very well,” he reverts to his old and trusted methods of discipline. “Next time you run off on your own, with or without princess Luna and prince Taurnil, I will ask Mahal to take his presents back because naughty dwarflings don’t deserve presents. Now are we understood?”

“ Mahal would not do that” he says unsurely and looks up at his blonde uncle “ wo...would he?”

Thranduil nods seriously. “Oh he would if he found out that you had gone running off without asking uncle Thorin. I would listen very carefully if I were you,” he says as he pushes open the door with his foot and carries the toddler into the warmth.

“ Oh No please don’t him uncle Thowin I will never do it again” he promises with a wobbling chin.

“ I will not but you owe Uncle Thranduil a sorry for breaking his midwinter gift too” he tells the young dwarf who is currently cuddling with his partner.

“ Sorry Uncle Thran, I did not mean to” Kili says giving him a wet kiss.

“It is alright, little Kee,” Thranduil smiles and deposits the little dwarling next to his brother, who is fast asleep, cuddling the blanket in his pudgy fists. “Come, out of those wet clothes little Kee and put on your nighty.” He turns to Thorin. “I will put the cider above the fire,” he brushes his hand through Thorin’s thick black hair and bends down to give him a soft kiss.

“ Love you” Thorin tells his husband then looks over at the Brunet who had curled himself up with his brother and clutched his beloved toy close and thumb in his mouth.

“ They're so sweet” he says feeling his heart melt.

“As are you, my grumpy king,” Thranduil smirks and sinks down next to Thorin on the floor with a glass of wine as the two dwarflings are asleep now anyway. And he wraps his arm around his husband resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder. “That was kind of fun.”

“ It was darling” he admits cuddling into his beloved enjoying the winter night.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Guest author LadyLuna as Thranduil and Fili


End file.
